Jinchuriki of the Six-tails
by I AM OP
Summary: Matari Shotai was the jinchuriki of the six-tails, what if he met Zabuza and Haku at the age of 7? Follow Matari Shotai of the storm release as he becomes very powerful while wielding one of the 7 swords of the mist! Fem Haku. MatariXYugito
1. Chapter 1

Matari Shotai didn't what to do when his village got attacked by some ninja that he identified as rogue-nin. There was about 10 of them, and Matari didn't know what to do, when he saw his adoptive mother and father die before his eyes, something snapped. He shouted at the ninja before him and suddenly, and suddenly, a lot of bubbles appeared right next to the man and exploded, killing the man. Then, a red cloak started to form around Matari. After that, Matari went on a spree, and killed the rest of the ninja using the bubble power and his red energy cloak which seemed to enhance his speed and strength. None of the villagers survived. None of the assailants survived.

Back to the present. Matari was alone, yet again, he didn't know who his biological parents were, and he was left wandering aimlessly, until a farmer took pity on him and adopted him at the age of 3. Now, he was forced to wander around again. But this time, Matari had a destination in mind. He wanted to become a ninja so he could protect those that were precious to him, because he wasn't able to protect his adoptive mother and father. The closest hidden village was the village hidden in the mist, and so Matari set off.

Even though kirigakure was the closest hidden village, it was still a long way, so Matari decided that should train. On the first day, he tried to activate his chakra. He wasn't stupid, there was so many ninja around, that even a civilian would understand the basic concept behind chakra. Suddenly, he felt a warm sensation in his gut, and it felt nice, Matari felt it coursing through his body as his chakra network was flowing with chakra. Unfortunately, he found it very hard to do anything with it. He had no scrolls or sensei that would have guided him.

So instead of training on trying to use ninjutsu, Matari instead did physical exercises like push-ups, sit-ups, and even walking on his hands. He pushed himself past his limit everyday. Matari was already quite fit for a civilian since he was a farmer and every day, he had to work in the fields and he worked about 5 times as much as everyone his age. The kids in the village usually did their share of work and then they went off to play. However, Matari worked in the field for about 10 hours a day. His adoptive parents had told him that he had a lot of stamina.

After what seemed like a million years of travelling and training, Matari was finally was feeling the fruits of his training. It was after he left a town in the land of mist, finally getting some new clothes and equipment he had stolen from shops as part of his "stealth training". He was walking along the dirt road leading towards kirigakure when a group of bandits came out and attacked him. Matari's training kicked in as he sprinted at the bandits with speed he didn't know he possessed and sent the first bandit flying, he then moved forward and broke the jaw of the second before any of them could react.

The third bandit swore and sliced his machete trying to cleave him in half. Matari jumped over the weapon and delivered a flying kick at the man's neck, rendering him unconscious. The remaining 3 of the bandits circled him warily after seeing what Matari could do.

Suddenly, in a split second, a kunai was buried in each of the bandit's forehead. Matari sighed, it was finally all over, and he was also pleased that his shuriken jutsu training had paid off. He picked up the kunai that he had gotten off the ninja that attacked his village and proceeded to kill off the remaining bandits that he had knocked unconscious. After doing this and picking up anything from the bandits that may be useful, he continued on his way to kirigakure. There was only a month's journey to kiri so Matari was excited.

**1 month later**

"Let's go Haku, I'm done with this place for now, but someday, I'll come back for it and overthrow the fourth Mizukage." Said Zabuza Momochi as he looked at the hidden mist village one last time, which was in ruins after Zabuza's failed his coup on the fourth Mizukage.

"Yes, Zabuza." The girl in an obedient tone.

"Good, but for now, we lay low and do some mercenary jobs to earn money to fund a rebellion." Said Zabuza as he and Haku set down the dirt road leading away from the village hidden in the mist, also known as the bloody mist village.

It was midday and the pair were eating lunch when Zabuza, acting on pure reflexes grabbed a hand that was about to snatch their food, and threw the boy in to the dirt.

"Who are you and what are your motives?" Growled Zabuza angrily as he reached for his sword, he didn't know that the ANBU would find them so fast, but then again, this boy didn't really look like ANBU, and he was only about 7 years old, same as Haku! No, what angered him the most was that a 7 year old kid had managed to sneak up on him! It was either that this kid has got some serious skills, or that he was losing his touch.

"Matari Shotai." The boy replied as he slowly picked himself up and faced Zabuza.

"Shotai clan?!"Exclaimed Zabuza, he knew that he had hit the jackpot, while this kid wasn't wearing any headband. The Shotai clan had the unique kekei genkai of the storm release. On the other hand, it only could be found in kumogakure. What was a Shotai clan member doing here?

"My motives are to join kirigakure since I want to become a ninja and protect people. Since I was hungry, and I saw you guys eating, I decided to test my stealth skills on shinobi." Matari elaborated as he started to walk towards the direction for Kirigakure.

"Stop, you can't go to kirigakure, otherwise, you're dead. The Mizukage has ordered that anyone with a bloodline limit is to be killed. Another option is to come with me. By doing this, you will become loyal to only me, you understand." Intoned Zabuza.

Matari thought for a minute, before answering, "Ok, I'll go with you."

"Then let's go. Haku, get your things, we're meeting the demon brothers up ahead."

"Yes, Zabuza." Replied Haku, who had been silently listening in on the conversation. Inside, she had a million thoughts running in her head. _What made Zabuza so interested in this boy, what will become of me? _ Well, it was always good that someone her age could be around. Plus, he was pretty cute, after that thought, Haku hid a blush.

Things were going to be interesting from now on. No doubt.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years later**

4 mist ANBU were running along the treetops, trying to track down an A-rank missing-nin, Zabuza Momochi. The ANBU squad along with another squad had been hot on his heels, when suddenly, they disappeared without trace. So they had been blindly trying to pick up trail when suddenly, one of them went down with a kunai protruding from the back of his neck.

Immediately, the remaining ANBU jumped towards each other, back to back. All of them were wondering: _How the hell did they sneak up on us, all of us were high level sensors!_

They were broken out of their musings, when a katana came slashing down at the first ANBU, the latter, just raised a kunai and blocked it, but failed to see another katana that decapitated him. The assailant backed away and hid, with alarming speed, but the other ANBU members saw enough to make out their assailants appearance. It was a kid with violet, pupil-less eyes. With black hair that had a blue tint to it. (That's pretty much how Matari looks)

But they didn't have time to react as they heard a voice shout: "Storm release: Laser Circus!" as beams of electricity shot out towards the remaining two ANBU and annihilated them. Matari Shotai stepped out of the shadow as he spoke in to his radio: "This is Matari, I have eliminated threat 1. Will proceed to completely destroy bodies and pick up necessary equipment." As he picked up the porcelain masks, multiple kunai and shuriken, and one katana that the ANBU had left behind, before gathering the bodies, or in the two ANBU that got caught in his jutsu's case, remains before throwing a modified paper bomb which Haku had invented in the middle of all the bodies and remains before detonating it.

The resulting explosion was exactly ten times the damage left behind by an original paper bomb. In simpler terms. The explosion was big. Very big.

Matari Shotai smiled at his improvement over the years, Zabuza-sensei had trained him and Haku to the ground every day, far worse than the training he did while travelling towards Kirigakure. Haku had taken an interest on fuinjutsu while Matari had an obsession with stealth, over the span of 3 years, he had become a stealth king. When Haku and Matari sparred with Zabuza-sensei, they usually led him to the woods, since it was a 50-50 % chance that Zabuza-sensei actually caught Matari, and he was improving day by day. And after Matari learnt the hidden mist jutsu… Yes, could say that he was unstoppable.

Then, he had taken an interest on kenjutsu, which Zabuza taught him. But Matari preferred the dual Katana style, so they purposefully went in range of another ANBU tracking squad and ambushed them, while taking another sword that the ANBU held. He was currently very adequate at wielding the two weapons.

Haku, preferred senbons instead of swords, and had she used them with deadly accuracy, never missing a pressure point or vital point when throwing.

Both of them had improved vastly on ninjutsu as well. Both of them knew at least 3 jutsu of their kekei genkai. As well as around 8 jutsu for each element. Both of them learnt at the same rate. At first, Matari was at a disadvantage since his reserves were massive and required more precise chakra control. This was due to the Rokubi AKA Saiken. After Matari met the slug, he demanded that Matari call him Saiken. Anyways, after Matari learnt that he could create shadow clones en masse. He started to learn way quicker, enabling him to learn 200 times faster. Without going unconscious, because last time when Matari tried leaving 1000 clones to train for the WHOLE DAY. And guess what? He was unconscious for another day.

Speaking of Saiken, he and the slug had apparently become quite close after their meeting 1 year ago, and Matari could use its version 1 chakra cloak up to 6-tails. Matari could also perform acid scattering. Saiken also told him that Matari could use leech gap only in version 2 transformation.

There was a crackle in the radio: "This is Haku, and I have eliminated threat 2, proceeding to rendezvous point."

**30 minutes later**

Matari, Haku, and Zabuza were gathered at their hotel room, and were counting their money, "Good, we have almost enough money. But we may need a bit more, I'll figure it out later, but first, come with me for training."

"Yes, Zabuza-sensei." Matari and Haku chorused as they got up followed their sensei.

Once they were in the forest, Zabuza told them that they would first increase the levels of their resistance seals. Matari would increase them up to level 6, while Haku did to level 7 as her taijutsu style required more speed.

**Flashback…**

An 8 year old Matari and Haku were facing their sensei, Zabuza. He was introducing them to resistance seals.

"Resistance seals, Sensei?" Asked Haku in a confused tone

"Yes, Haku. Don't mistake them for weights or gravity seals. Resistance seals, as their name suggest, increases the resistance faced by the body, so the first level will be something like wading through water, the second level will be equal to you wading through oil. Then it gets harder and harder as the levels increase. The reason why I don't really like using weights or gravity seals is because they stunt growth, whilst a resistance seal does not. I will be placing them on you."

"Yes, Zabuza-sensei." The two kids chorused.

**Flashback End**

Zabuza trained the two ten-year olds until their feet gave away under them, and they fell to the floor, unconscious. Which meant they must have worked really hard since Matari was a jinchuriki, and they were supposed to have good stamina.

The next day, when both of them woke up, Zabuza was already eating breakfast. Motioning for both of them to eat, they both sat up and started eating a hearty breakfast consisting of rice and dried sardines.

The three ate in silence until Zabuza broke it: "Alright, we have to lie low for a while since the ANBU tracking squads have been getting really close at pinpointing our location."

"So what's the plan Zabuza-sensei?" Asked Matari as he wolfed down his food.

"I'd say we go to Kumo and not attract attention for about a years, then, a few more money gathering, and that will be enough." Planned Zabuza as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. (More like his stroking his bandages). So it was settled, they were going to Kumo. Besides, the Raikage and his brother owed him for saving their lives. He was sure that they would let them in.

**How did you like the new chapter? Don't worry about the pairings, I add Yugito in the next chapter. And then MatariXHaku after that chapter. And at some point, it becomes MatariXYugito blah blah blah. Don't worry, I got it all planned out.**


End file.
